


Little Mercy

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, borrower!red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Papyrus has been dealing with an intruder in his home, and he's about to find out who it is!





	Little Mercy

Edge spotted the tiny footprints in the snow, and quickly made a grab for the fleeing figure that made them.

He’d been chasing this intruder to his home for hours, and now he had them!

A small skeleton, clearly still a child, missing teeth and all, was sobbing in his grip as it struggled, angry but crying. “l-lemme go!”

“HM….NO, I WON’T.” Edge sighed and went back inside, closing the door he’d left hanging open in his chase behind him. “YOU ARE SMALL AND CLEARLY FREEZING ALREADY, CHILD. LETTING YOU GO WOULD MEAN YOUR DEATH.”

“not like i care” came the hurt voice from the cage of his hands, “er’body else already dusted so…”

“THEN YOU ARE MY LITTLE BROTHER NOW. NO ARGUMENTS!” Edge sat the child down in a cookie jar, “NOW STAY THERE WHILE I PREPARE SOMETHING DECENT FOR YOU TO EAT.”

The kid curled in on himself, still sniffling, but didn’t argue. There was no point to it anyhow.

Edge offered some small pieces of crab apple to the tiny skeleton, who he’d gently plucked out of the cookie jar.

The tiny thing looked so suspicious, but the red drool leaking out of his mouth betrayed his need, “i don’t trust ya. how do i know you ain’t poisonin’ me?”

“WHAT WOULD I GAIN FROM KILLING YOU, TINY ONE?” Edge drawled, rolling the red pinpricks of light in his sockets, “THE EXP WOULD BE LAUGHABLE AND I DON’T PARTICULARLY WANT DUST ON MY HANDS TODAY.”

Finally giving in, the miniature skeleton dove onto the apple pieces, crunching and whimpering from needing the food so badly. Edge felt his soul sink. What had this child been through to be so starved?

–

Once the little skeleton was fed, Edge set about finding a set of suitable clothes for him. The ones he had on were ragged and filthy, in no way shielding from the cold of Snowdin.

“where’re you takin’ me?” squeaked the child, still wary of him despite his harsh kindness.

“BROTHER, PLEASE, I’M NOT ALLOWING YOU TO REMAIN IN THOSE RAGS. WE’RE GETTING YOU SOME NEW CLOTHES IF I HAVE TO MAKE THEM MYSELF.”

“r-really? you did enough already.” The little skeleton frowned, now seeming worried, “what the heck do you want from me? you’re makin’ me be indebted to ya so what do you want?”

“I JUST TOLD YOU. YOU’RE MY BROTHER NOW; THERE IS NO DEBT. JUST…” Edge sighed. “I HAVE BEEN ALONE FOR SO LONG, AND IT SEEMS YOU ARE, TOO. CAN WE NOT JUST….TRY? TO BE SOMETHING MORE THAN THE REST OF THIS MISERABLE PLACE?” He got to his room and began scanning over his ‘tactical models’ (read as action figures).

“o-okay…um….b-bro?” the tiny one ventured, a nervous smile edging onto his skull.

Edge nodded in satisfaction, then began plucking various costumes and things from a box labeled “TACTICAL UNIFORMS”

–

“WHAT IS YOUR NAME THEN?” Edge questioned as he helped his new brother into a red sweater just slightly too big for him.

“don’t got one. been alone f’r so long i forgot what it was,” he flopped down on the table where Edge had placed him, looking pleased with the softness of the fabric.

“THAT WON’T DO. HMMM.” Edge began to think, “SKELETONS ARE TRADITIONALLY NAMED AFTER FONTS, AS LANGUAGE IS ONE OF OUR MOST TREASURED ACCOMPLISHMENTS, WHICH IS WHY I AM PAPYRUS. BUT YOU….” He stared at the child, thinking, “YOU’RE A LOWER CASE SPEAKER. SOFT VOICE, SOFT FEATURES….HM…..”

“i-is that bad?” stammered the nameless one, scared. “is somethin’ wrong with me?”

“NO, BUT I JUST GOT A FEELING ABOUT YOUR SPEECH. YES…” Edge sighed, “AS MUCH AS IT PAINS ME TO SAY, AS I FIND HUMOR LACKING IN MOST EVERYONE, YOU SEEM TO ME LIKE A ‘COMIC SANS’ OR JUST SANS FOR SHORT.”

“sans?” the little one tried out his new name. “sans…..heh, i like it, bro! it feels right. so i’m sans and you’re papyrus. that’s awesome!” Sans beamed, his missing teeth making the action absolutely adorable.

“OH STARS.” Edge couldn’t help himself; he laughed, “YOU’RE SO EAGER! YES, I DO SUPPOSE WE ARE AWESOME. YOU MORE BY ASSOCIATION WITH ME, BUT STILL.” His usual glare softened somewhat as his sockets lidded slightly in fondness, “I AM GLAD TO BE ABLE TO SHARE MY HOME WITH SOMEONE WHO APPRECIATES ME, SANS. I THINK WE’RE GOING TO BE GREAT BROTHERS.”

Sans gave a small chuckle himself as Papyrus nudged him lightly with his fingers, clearly happy at his new name, new clothes, and new big brother.

–

Sans had play fought with the action figures for most of the day while Papyrus tried to figure out what to do about changing the house to accommodate it’s new resident.

A few small boards here, a soft mesh there, and, “DONE! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED THE PUZZLE OF TINY-PROOFING THE HOUSE!”

“huh?” Sans looked up from punching a smarmy looking hero figure in the face.

Papyrus beamed and gestured to the small walkways and ramps around the house now, “I FIXED IT! THE WHOLE HOUSE IS NOW ACCESSIBLE TO YOU WITHOUT MUCH HASSLE.”

Sans’ soul leapt in amazement, “b-bro, this is the coolest! you’re the coolest!” He jumped over to the ramp up to the table and zoomed around, exploring the area with glee. Proud of himself, Papyrus watched. Hopefully Sans would be this excited seeing the little bed he’d made up for him in the next room over, too. Especially since all this work was making Papyrus exhausted.


End file.
